


A Real Otto

by klutzy_girl



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Triple Drabble, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cooper is thrilled to officially be a part of the family when he marries Oliver.





	A Real Otto

When Oliver and Cooper married just days after graduating college, not one of the Ottos were surprised when Cooper declared himself to finally be one of them. “It took me years but I’m finally one of you!” the clearly delighted man informed them.

“And you’re changing your name?” Katie asked again, even though he had already told them so multiple times. She just wanted to hear him say it again now that it was official.

“I am officially Cooper Bradford-Otto,” he informed them with a grin so wide it kinda hurt. He had inserted himself into this family for so long but falling in love with Oliver hadn’t been part of the plan. Both of them had been caught off guard by the revelation, freaked out for a while and proceeded to avoid each other until Katie and Taylor got sick of it and forced them to talk.

“And I’m a trophy husband now!” Oliver fist pumped but he winked at his new husband to let him know he was only partially kidding. The money was definitely a perk (although he had signed a prenup) but that wasn’t why he had married Cooper.

“Yeah, you are.” Cooper leaned over and kissed him. Oliver still planned to return to work when they returned from their honeymoon, and he loved that about him.

“Gross,” Katie complained.

“This is our wedding reception. We’re allowed to be gross.” Oliver glared at her, grabbed Cooper’s hand, and went off to find someone else to talk to (or maybe grab some food).

“I’m so glad Oliver’s going to be in our life forever now.” Although said sarcastically, Katie truly meant it. 

Now over by the buffet table, Cooper leaned over and kissed Oliver. “I love you.” 

He had a family now, which meant everything to him.


End file.
